Jean Graham meets the Finches
by veryamateur
Summary: The title says it! This one-shot is about Atticus's fiancée being introduced to his family. Enjoy!


"...and so now we're engaged," Atticus concluded his story. Caroline was visiting from Mobile and he had thought it a good moment to tell the news, with everyone around. Unfortunately, their mother was sick and upstairs in one of the bedrooms, but Atticus would go tell her as soon as she was good enough. Alexandra jumped up from her chair. "Oh, Atticus, congratulations! I'm so happy to hear you finally found someone...don't you think it's a bit early to be engaged already? When will you introduce her? What's her name?" Atticus smiled at Alexandra, but didn't get a chance to answer. "Atticus, that's great!" Caroline exclaimed. She hugged him and laughed. Jack shook his hand and congratulated him and so did Alexandra's husband Jimmy, albeit silently. "To answer your questions, Alexandra..." Atticus said, "as I was leaving, the time was there, she's called Jean Graham and she's probably coming for Christmas."

Indeed, she did. Atticus had driven to Montgomery to meet Jean's family, who all seemed to like him, and now they were on their way to Maycomb. "Maybe I should express a warning for you," Atticus said while he wrapped his arm around her, his eyes focused on the road. "You might want to prepare yourself for some: my sister Alexandra will probably bomb you with questions, but that's not the worst...she's often a bit...difficult. Try not to take the things she says literally!" He laughed at Jean and she nodded, smiling as well. "Then, you've got my brother Jack, I don't think you need to pay a lot of attention to him, he will probably drunk most of the time, trying to bear Alexandra...you will probably like Caroline, Jean. She's a bit like you, actually." "Okay," Jean said grinning. "And these are your siblings? Seems to me, that they'd resemble you a little! You should've told me before, I'd have taken precautions." Atticus smiled. "No, not at all, honey. And not necessary, you will survive." He leaned towards her and kissed her. "Keep your attention on the road, Atticus," she teased and stroked his leg. Atticus shook his head at her and smiled.

It was a long drive, but they eventually reached Finch's Landing. "There we are, honey," Atticus said when he parked the car. He was a bit nervous himself. What if Alexandra would say all insulting things, and if Jack got embarassing? He pushed the thought away and walked around the car to open Jean's door, only to find out she already did it herself. He took her hand and together they walked towards the stairs. Before they could ring the bell,Alexandra opened the door. "Oh, look who are here! It's so great to meet you..." "Jean Graham," Jean said. "It's great to meet you too, I reckon you're Atticus's sister?" "I am indeed, dear," Alexandra said and she kissed Jean on her cheeks. "Oh, please come in," she said. "It's very cold outside, isn't it? She kissed Atticus and whispered in his ear: "What a beautiful woman, Atticus. She's very young." Atticus nodded. "How is she?" he asked, meaning their mother. "She's upstairs in bed. It's her first Christmas without dad," Alexandra said. She opened the door towards the living room and let them go in. "You are the first ones, the rest is running late," Alexandra said, clearly annoyed. "Jimmy, where are you? Atticus is here with his fiancée." Alexandra's husband appeared from the kitchen and greeted the two with a handshake and a "nice to meet you" to Jean.

When the bell rang, Alexandra stormed towards the hall. "Hello, Caroline," she could be heard saying icy, "nice you're finally here. Where's your husband?" "Merry Christmas too," Caroline said. "He spends this evening with his family...am I the first?" "No, Atticus has just arrived with his fiancée! Jack's still not here, probably drunk down the hill. Come on in." "She's only warming up," Atticus whispered in Jean's ear, but the door swung open before she could react.

"Good evening!" Caroline yelled when she came in. "Oh you must be Jean, what a pleasure to meet you! she exclaimed while hugging her. "Good God, you're beautiful! I didn't know what I was expecting, honey...Atticus, very good choice!" She embraced her brother and Atticus sent a helpless look towards Jean. They sat down on the table and Caroline began a loud conversation with Jean, while Atticus tried to talk to Jimmy. Alexandra poured wine in their glasses. After about half an hour, the bell finally rang again. Everyone in the dining room heard Alexandra open the door and say annoyedly: "You're awfully late, Jack. We were all waiting for you." "Oh sister," they heard Jack say, "you thought I was sitting in my car a hundred feet away getting drunk, didn't you? Yeah you did. Well, Alexandra, let me tell you something, my car had a flat tire a hundred miles away and I had to get it all fixed up on Christmas. You tell me it's impossible, and you're right. So, I had to do it myself..." "Yes, you can go on telling that in the dining room, Jack," Alexandra said. "Atticus is here with his fiancée. Try to act a little normal, please." "Of course, you darling sister!" Jack said and opened the door to the living room. "Merry Christmas, you all!"

He looked around. "So where's the lucky lady?" Jean jumped up from her chair. "I'm sorry. Nice to meet you, I'm Jean Graham." She pecked Jack on his cheek, who had fallen silent. "Yes, very nice to meet you," he said, "very nice." Atticus had stood up as well and kissed his brother's cheek. "Good to see you, Jack," he said. Jack shook Jimmy's hand and sat down. "So, what happened to your car?" Atticus asked, filling up the silence. Jack found his words again: "Oh, yes, indeed. I was driving, and all over sudden..."

After a while, Jean's and Caroline's offer to help in the kitchen was accepted and Atticus was getting out of his chair. "I'm going to take a look upstairs, to see if mamma wants to come downstairs. Jean, she might request you to come, but I'll say so." He went upstairs and knocked softly on his mother's bedroom door. "Yes?" a clear voice answered and Atticus went in. Old mrs. Finch was in bed, sitting straight up. She looked old, but her eyes were vivid and clear blue. "Atticus," she said. Atticus closed the door. "Hello, mamma." He dragged a chair next to the bed, kissed her cheek and sat down. "How are you doing?" he asked. "Well," his mother said, "it isn't as easy as I thought it would be." Atticus nodded and looked at his hands. "Will you come, or are you staying here?" She nodded. "I'm sorry, son. I believe I can't handle all the merriness, if you don't mind. How are you doing?" Atticus smiled. "Fine, mother. I brought..." "Has she come with you?" his mother asked surprised. "Good Lord, I completely forgot...look at me! I'd love to see her, Atticus." Atticus stood up. "Shall I tell her to come up here?" She nodded."Oh, yes, please! Atticus, do you know I thought you would never get married? Oh, no, wait I said that wrong...I meant I thought you would never allow someone to get into your life. I'm really glad you did, Atticus." Atticus grinned and looked at her. "I never thought I would, either. I'm going to get her."

He walked down the stairs and called for Jean in the kitchen. She walked with him, and halfway on the stairs, she stopped him and pressed her lips on his. When they let go, Atticus whispered in her ear: "Her room's the first one. I'd like you to know that." Jean smiled at him and walked further. She knocked on the door and got in, Atticus following her. Mrs. Finch gasped. "Oh, honey! It's so good to meet you...I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. I'm usually a bit more dressed up." Jean smiled and sat down on the chair besides the bed. "It's great to meet you too," she said, taking her mother-in-law's hand between her hands. "Are you not well?" "I'll be fine, darling, thank you," she answered. Atticus leaned against the wall and smiled at the two women. "It's a pleasure to know you're my future daughter-in-law, he heard his mother say. "When will the wedding take place?" Jean turned towards Atticus. "You're running ahead of us," he said. "We haven't planned an exact date, but the ceremony will take place somewhere next summer." She nodded. "You two are beautiful together," she said. After some other small talk, Atticus and Jean left the room. "She's a wonderful lady," Jean said while going down the stairs. Atticus smiled and kissed her. "Let's see how things are doing there," he said.

Alexandra was just starting to put food on the table and Jean quickly walked to the the kitchen to help her. "It smells delicious," Atticus heard her say and couldn't help but laugh. She had said that about forty times now ever since they came in. "How was she doing?" Caroline asked him. Atticus looked up. "Oh, she said she was fine but didn't feel like coming. She couldn't stand the merriness, she told me." Caroline nodded. "What did she think of Jean?" "Well, I couldn't read her mind but she seemed satisfied," he said. "How couldn't she," Caroline said laughing. "She's great." Atticus smiled and looked up at Jean, who was coming in with two meat plates."Be careful not to spill!" Alexandra called from the kitchen. Jean managed to smile instead of roll her eyes and put the plates on the table.

They sat at the dinner table for several hours, and Atticus started walking around due to cramps in his legs. He sat down again and smiled at Jean. Jack shakily grabbed the bottle of wine from the table and wanted to fill his glass up. Atticus reached over and put his hand over his glass, but Jack wasn't quick enough and poured wine over Atticus's hand. He pulled it back and grabbed a napkin, Alexandra annoyedly wiping her table cloth.

It was again a few hours later when Caroline got up slowly. "Honeys, I'm leaving. Alexandra, it was marvelous, as always. I won't be eating in the coming days, though. Goodnight, all!" "I'm going up in a minute as well," Atticus said, and he pushed Jack off his shoulder. "You got to go as well, Jack."

Atticus awoke from the clock that struck two o'clock. He always slept lightly and was annoyed by the clock hanging right in front of his room. However, he wasn't the only one awake; his door was pushed open slightly. "Who is that?" he asked. "It's me," Caroline answered. "Sorry if that disappoints you." Atticus chuckled. "What's the matter?" "Nothing," she said and sat down on his bed. "Atticus, I wanted you to know I'm very happy that you've found love." He thought about what she said, and answered: "I'm glad, but couldn't you wait to tell me in the morning?" She laughed and pushed him aside. "Let me in." When she was comfortable under the covers, Caroline said: "You remember we always did this when we were children?" Atticus nodded. "The last time you visited you did the same." She playfully punched his shoulder. Atticus wrapped his arm around her. "I missed you, Caroline. You oughta visit more often." "I know..." she said slowly. "Atticus, your fiancée is great, really. She's wonderful, and I'm really glad you found her." "But?" Atticus asked. "Nothing," she replied. "Nothing. May I stay here for a few minutes?" "Well you may stay one minute extra if you want," Atticus said, laughing. She hugged him. "I won't be able to do this when you're married..." Atticus was silent. "Oh, no, Atticus, I'm sorry. I'm not jealous! I didn't mean to...I'm sorry." "No, it's fine," Atticus said. "I guess I know what you mean, Caroline. You know something...I'm actually uncertain, sometimes. I lived alone for more than twenty years...will I be able to handle that, having someone around me all the time? I haven't got an idea what women expect, the only women I've had around are you and Alexandra..." "Well if you start trying to fulfill expectations taking Alexandra as example, you'll be exhausted after a day," Caroline said smiling. "But, serious...I think you are a great husband, Atticus. Honestly, I don't just say it to be nice. And if you really are unsure...talk. Ask her when you think she'd like something. It's nice,when you can say that to each other. You can say it too, then, if there's something you don't or would like. Really. And, you just tell me you're not used to having someone around you in your house...believe me, having someone in bed around you...it will make it all right." Atticus was silent for a while. "That was an improper suggestion, I guess?" She chuckled. "Sorry, Atticus. It's the truth!" She swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She kissed his cheek. "It will all be fine." she said. "Sleep well." "Sleep well," Atticus replied. Caroline closed the door and left him with a smile, shaking his head.

AN: I wanted to write something about Jean meeting Atticus's family, and here it is :) Ihope it's not too lengthy, I actually wanted to add a bit about the next morning but decided to skip it. Hope you liked it!


End file.
